


Fairy Tail Next Generation: Shorts!!!

by readingbooks2103



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Next Generation - Fandom
Genre: ftng, ftng: shorts!!!, greige is a gruvia son, lana is a miraxus daughter, nasha is a nalu daughter, reiki is a jerza son, yajeh and shutora are gajevy twins obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingbooks2103/pseuds/readingbooks2103
Summary: This book contains various short stories or one-shots of the next generation of Fairy Tail! You are free to share your thoughts and ideas of what I should write next in the comments! The characters will be in this story is in the first and second chapter of this book (also in the tags)!I hope you enjoy (I also have this exact book on Wattpad with the same username)!
Relationships: Nasha Dragneel/Greige Fullbuster, Yajeh Redfox/Lana Dreyar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Genesis (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasha Dragneel meets the other kids at Fairy Tail!

Nasha was feeling anxious; however, she was beyond ecstatic and emotional over the fact that she would finally meet everyone in the infamous Fairy Tail guild.

She has heard many stories from her father and mother, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, respectively. The stories were filled with adventure and drama and comedy, although part of her knew that they were a bit exaggerated, she could not wait to hear more from different perspectives.

"Hey kid! Remember what I told you to be careful about when we get to the guild, yeah?"

Her mind snapped back into the current moment, _Where am I?_ The little girl looked at her surroundings and everything seemed to be much closer than they usually are; for example, the branches of trees are now within reach and the sky looked like it was right in her face.

"Look down, Nasha!"

She knew that voice came from none other than Happy himself and did not bother to look at him but to heed his instruction, _Oh wow! I'm on Papa's shoulders! When did he pick me up?_

Her mind abruptly reminded her that a question was asked for her to answer, "What was the question again?"

Her father looked up while Nasha leaned down to see his face, "Do ya remember what I said to be careful about when we meet everyone?" She rested her chin on the top of his head while pondering if she remembered his warnings or not.

"Don't listen to Papa alright? We're all friends in Fairy Tail! Gray and Gajeel and Elfman and everyone else Papa told you are scary, mean people are actually very nice!" her mother assured. Nasha knew to trust her mother's words more than her father's, due to the very obvious reason that her mother was more logical than her father, but she always stayed alert. 

Just in case.

Her father looked at his wife, "We both know you're wrong about the scary part."

Her mother looked back at her husband, "Are you admitting that they're scare you?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks, "You're twisting my words, Luce." He continued walking, "I'm trying to say they're ugly without being mean."

Nasha giggled, "That's still kinda mean Papa!"

He pouted and raised his chin, "Not at all actually. I'm just being honest!"

"The ugly truth, if you will!" Happy joined in, holding back a chuckle.

Nasha giggled again, with her mind suddenly wanting to ask a question of her own, "Are we almost there?"

All three hummed in assurance that they were nearing the guild.

She began feeling nervous and excited all over again, her mind offering images of what the guild members look and sound like. She also remembered that her parents told her that there were kids her age in the guild too.

She wondered if they were nice kids, or loud kids, or quiet kids, or mean kids; the list goes on.

Nasha sighed before feeling the concrete ground under her boots, _When did I get down here?_ She looked at the ground before slowly lifting her head up to face the grand entrance of the Fairy Tail guild.

It was so much bigger than she imagined, it was monstrous. It stood over her much larger than the tree in her backyard too.

Now she wondered if the inside was just as big.

"So," her father began. "Ya ready to look inside?"

Nasha was quick to respond and before she knew it, she was inside.

The guild was filled with a cacophony of noises, only to quiet down upon noticing that there was a little girl with salmon hair and brown eyes standing between their fellow guild members.

Someone cleared their throat from the second floor, followed by low grunt by the same person. Everyone turned their head towards the bulky man standing at the pier of the balcony above.

He stood tall and confidently beside a smaller girl with similar features as the man; Nasha could only assume they were related in some way, most likely a father and daughter. 

A woman with porcelain hair and skin came from behind the girl. She was followed by a man with a light complexion and green hair, holding a rolled up piece of paper and handing it to the other man.

The dominant man opened up the scroll and examined it briefly before handing it to his, presumed, daughter. He lowered his head to look directly at the Dragneel family.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nasha. You are always welcome here and we all hope you consider Fairy Tail as a second home," he spoke. "My name is Laxus Dreyar and I am the current guild master of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy today's visit and insist you get yourself acquainted with everyone here."

The ending of his welcome prompted others to start conversing among themselves and continuing with whatever they were doing before they silenced. They would have loved to huddle around the child and introduce themselves one by one, although they knew the crowd that would form while meeting her would only make her feel claustrophobic.

Her mother got down to eye level with her, "Where do you wanna start?"

Nasha scanned the room and made a mental list of areas she wanted to see. "I wanna see the library," she uttered. "I wanna see the library last." Lucy nodded her head and took note of her daughter's request in mind, making sure to make it a priority later in the day.

"Do you wanna meet the scary monsters right now, so we can ignore them for the rest of the day?" suggested Natsu in a hushed tone. He was intending for no one to hear his suggestion, unfortunately for him, a certain Ice Mage overheard his teammate and chose to walk up to the small family.

He crouched down to face the little girl, asking her a question in an equally hushed tone, "What monsters is he talking about?"

Her mind blanked, trying to put together the words that this man said. Instantaneously, she figured out what to say, "I think you and others are the ones Papa is talking about." Soon after she answered, she asked the man, "Are you Gray Full-bastard?"

He was stunned, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. A genuine smile snuck its way on his face, "Yes. Yes I am."

"I thought our last name was Fullbuster, not Full-bastard. Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

Nasha peered over Gray's shoulder to face a pale boy wearing a rather fluffy coat. He stared at her and she stared back. She then noticed his dark, long eyelashes, _Pretty. Pretty boy. He is a pretty boy._

Gray got up on his feet and placed a hand on the boy's head. "This is Greige," he said. "He is my son and just a few months older than you." He lightly pushed the boy forward, "Be nice."

Greige continued staring at her, "You didn't answer my question, Dad."

She squinted her eyes at the slightly taller boy, "Are we gonna be friends?"

He squinted back along with the added decision to step forward and hold his hand out, "That is a choice only you can make."

And without a second thought, Nasha shook his hand while taking note that his skin is kinda clammy, which is kinda gross.

The boy turned to his father, "Can I take her to meet the other kids?"

"I don't mind, but I'm not sure what her parents would think," Gray responded. "Ask them."

He turned back, "Can I take Nasha to meet the other kids? I'll bring her back to you guys later."

Lucy smiled, "Of course! Be sure to have fun!"

Natsu hummed in agreement, "Go ahead, kid." He twisted his head to face his cold-blooded teammate, "I need to have a talk with your father anyways."

Nasha wondered what they needed to talk about. She knew that they fought on a daily basis, according to her mother, so maybe that is what they were going to "talk" about.

A man with dark hair and multiple piercings approached her father, "Yeah we need to check out the monsters yer dad is talkin' 'bout. Right, Elfman? Gray?"

Gray nodded his head while a broad man with white hair arrived to the scene. The other man put his fists together, "Definitely. Fighting monsters is manly."

Out of nowhere, Nasha felt herself being pulled away from the men. She realized that Greige was guiding her through the aisle between the rows of tables, "Where are you taking me?"

He froze in place for a moment to look back at her, "You'll see."

He resumed his pulling without warning, which caused Nasha to almost trip over herself. "Watch it! I'm not a rag doll!" she exclaimed with a huff of smoke exiting her nostrils.

Greige noticed the puff of smoke coming from her nose and decided to ask her about it later. He knew that the Trouble Twins and the Energy Demon wanted to see the new kid urgently; not as much as the Prince of Fairies though, he was not very excited of the idea of dealing with another kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Genesis (pt.2)" will be uploaded soon! I decided to split the story up in two parts so the chapter won't be as long! Thank you!


	2. Genesis (pt.2)

They reached the opposite side of the guild hall, nearby the theatrical stage; there was small table adorned with pencils and crayons and paper, while four kids sat in a chair in each side of the flat surface.

A girl with billowing hair threw a green crayon at a boy with equally thick hair, although much shorter, who happened to smack the object away just in time. "I asked to use the red crayon," the boy growled. "And stop throwing stuff at me! Just hand it to me next time!"

A different boy with a bushy hair spoke up, "Please stop. The new girl will be here any second now." He pushed his chair back and jumped to his feet. "I want to introduce myself properly. Like momma asked me to," he expressed. He brushed off pencil shavings from his clothing and turned slightly to see that the new kid and Matter Shifter arrived. 

"Oh they've arrived," he muttered.

A familiar girl with ponytails and colorful hair clips dropped her pencil and shifted in her seat to face Nasha. "My name is Lana! My Pops is the guild master, so maybe you saw me with him earlier with my momma and uncle. You can sit next to me if you want!" she offered, scooting her chair over a bit to fit in another chair for the new girl.

Nasha gladly sat next to the friendly girl. She opened her mouth to introduce herself to the others, but was halted by the bushy haired boy. "U-Uhm, my name is Reiki. Nice to meet you, Nasha!" he croaked. He crunched his nose, covering his face with his hands, "Sorry I didn't mean to stutter."

A grunt came from the seemingly upset girl, "Stop saying sorry all the time."

Greige lifted his hand, gesturing to the girl and boy that look similar, "Those two are twins." The pair got up from their seats and moved closer to Nasha.

The girl took a seat next to her, "Who are you?" She decided to start scanning Nasha head to toe, "You look like a nice girl."

"Don't make her uncomfortable," said her twin. He stood close to Nasha and patted her bed of hair. "Yer cute. Yer mine now," he stated. 

Nasha contorted her animated face into a confused one.

Reiki faked a cough, "Say your names."

"Oh 'ight. My name is Yajeh," he informed. He proceeded to poke his sister's cheek, "N' this is-"

"Shutora," she interrupted. She pushed away his finger, "I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Her brother merely scoffed and went back to his seat to continue drawing nonsensical images.

Nasha grinned and glanced at all her new friends. "You guys seem really nice! I think we're all gonna be good friends!" 

Shutora let a smile slip onto her face; an action that Nasha will soon learn is not an often occurrence. "Thanks," she replied. After a few seconds, her kind smile twisted into a mischievous one. 

"So," she began. "Let us talk about you."

The clammy boy grumbled under his breath. "Please let us not do this. Its annoying to interrogate every kid we meet, Tora. Just make small talk with her like our parents told us to," Greige pointed out. He was standing this entire time and Nasha could not help but to worried about his legs.

"Aren't you gonna sit down? Your legs need to take breaks whenever they can. I think," she thoughtfully commented. Greige glanced over to Nasha and shrugged. He shifted his attention to the table and the pages on top of it.

"What are you guys drawing?" he asked, moving to take a closer look at the drawings. At a glance, it seemed like the scribbles on the paper were simple random figures that were crudely drawn; be that as it may, the scribbles were actually maps with intricate details explaining every path and natural structure and man-made structure. "I see you are making maps again," he commented.

Shutora gazed at the maps with pride and joy. She delicately picked up the papers and organized them into a neat stack. "Yes. I'm plannin' 'n adventure for us," she said twisting her body to carefully place the maps inside her small bag. 

She turned to Nasha, "You should know that I'm the planner in this group," she stated. "I can also come up with lots of 'xcuses for anyone in any situation," she added.

"N' I can distract anyone with my words and wit," Yajeh interjected. "Wanna 'ear my go-to phrases and conversation starters?" The pinkette nodded her head.

He started to make several jokes and puns. One of them becoming her favorite joke: "Wha' do ya call a boomerang that won' come back?" he questioned. 

"A stick." 

His sister groaned where as his blonde friend giggled quietly. Lana did not want to encourage this behavior, especially since she knew that everyone else would not like Yajeh to continue with his lame jokes. 

Nasha does not know these people very well, but she knows that this was undoubtedly the beginning the of their friendships.

Maybe the beginning of a future team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts and ideas for future shorts!

**Author's Note:**

> "Genesis (pt.2)" will be posted soon after this one! I decided to split the short story in two parts, so the chapter won't be as long!


End file.
